Family Ties
by YesHeichou
Summary: Tim Willems receives a letter from a women he had a one night stand with in America 16 years before. Turns out Netherlands has a daughter, and while many nations have children with mortals and tend to leave them without ever even meeting them, Tim makes a different decision. After all, no matter how cold hearted you seem you can't ignore family ties. Some OC X Denmark romance
1. Chapter 1

A.N: Ithought of this after watching Annie ( the 2014 version) and decided "hey, what if the Netherlands found out he has a daughter with a women he had a one night stand with?" (I have a really strange train of thought so don't ask how i got from Annie to this XD), so i just kind of went with it. in this fic i decided to use "Tim Willems" as the Netherlands human name as i prefer the name Tim, and since i couldn't find any surnames from Himaruya I thought I might as well use one I've seen in other fanfictions as at least some people would be familiar with it. Any way, there will be some OC X Denmark (I can't help but to have some romance) so all you dennor shippers please dont hate me! And just btw i also ship dennor but i just couldn't help myself XD. I don't plan on there being any actual smut in this fic but there will be some sensitive material, but I won't say exactly what it is as it would ruin a certain part of the fic. However, if enough people WANT and REQUEST sex scenes i am MORE THAN WILLING to write them and put them in their proper place under the M category and then put the link for them somewhere they will be easy to find. I think that is everything that i need to go ahead and get out of the way so ON TO THE FIRST CHAPTER I HOPE YOU ENJOY! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS MORE THAN WELCOME AS I ENJOY THE FEEDBACK SO I CAN IMPROVE MY WRITING! (Please excuse my obsessive amount of exclamation points and capital letters, I can get extremely excited about things. Especially since this is my first multi-chapter fic XD)

I do not own any of the characters in this fic (except, of course, my OC), these characters belong to Himaruya, but the plot is mine.

CHAPTER ONE: TIM'S POV

I grab my coffee and walk outside to my mailbox, admiring my many different colored tulips as I go. I notice that some of them are wilting, and that certainly won't do so I decide that I will dedicate my day to caring for my precious flowers. I mean, I can't get people thinking that my tulips aren't the best in the world, especially that stupid Turk. Damn, Sadiq really does know how to grind my gears. Grabbing the mail I start heading back to my home, a small cottage like building, and start doing once-overs of the envelopes. It seems like the usual things; notices for world meetings, political questions from my boss, bills (sure I am a country but that doesn't mean I get to live for free), and letters from nations that I'm actually friendly with such as Canada and my little sister Belgium. But then I come across a letter that has come all the way from America. I don't know anybody in America, except for Alfred but he's not the letter writing type, so who the chill could this be from? Still standing out front of my home I tear open the envelope and read through the contents inside. I finish but my eyes keep moving over the letters on the page, not quite being able to comprehend what they say and I barely notice the sound of my mug smashing as it hits the concrete of my porch.

So what did you guys think? I'm sorry it's so short but it is about 3 a.m where I'm from and I really wanted to go ahead and get this posted so I could get a response. I promise that later chapters will be longer, I just felt that a shorter first chapter would be better than a super long one as well as the fact that I'm too tired to write something longer XD. So please tell me what you think, and remember that as a writer I LOVE criticism, so without being too mean please tell me anything that you don't like or that you don't believe is very good about my writing.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: Okay, so since that first chapter was so short, and the fact that I'm really loving this story line, I'm going ahead and posting the second chapter! Cue excited screaming. Or at least my excited screaming. I'm actually pretty proud of myself, I think as of right now I have six views, which is by far the most that I've ever had so quickly! I know that's pretty sad but hey, gotta celebrate something. Anyway, ON TO THE SECOND CHAPTER!**

**I do not own the hetalia characters, they are Himaruya's, I only own my OC and the plot.**

CHAPTER TWO: VERA'S POV

I swear I actually try in school, I mean I do have a 3.6 GPA, but considering that I'm currently in AP world civ with an ancient teacher (who I seriously believe could have been in the Paleolithic era) there really isn't any hope for me to actually pay attention. So here I am, mindlessly working on my "notes" (it's totes not smutty homoerotic fanfiction) and secretly judging all the people talking rather loudly in the room. Seriously though, how old do you have to be to not hear or notice what is happening and still ramble on with a lesson? I'm not always this mean, seriously, I'm actually a pretty nice person or at least I try my best to be. It's just I really don't like the people here, I mean I realize that that sounds extremely melodramatic, but you would hate these people too if they were making fun of you for being an orphan. I finish writing my fan- I mean notes just as the final bell rings. I sigh in relief, thank god the school day is over. Throwing my stuff into my Attack on Titan messenger bag (that's right bitches, AOT is the bomb) as fast as I can I then jump up and speed walk through the hallways, hoping to avoid certain people. Alas, fate is not on my side and a large mass shoves me into a locker. Corey Sanders, captain of the football team and mister popular stands above me, a sadistic smile on his face. I see the disgust in his blue eyes as he takes in my clothing of the day, a pair of old jeans covered in doodles, a red and blue plaid shirt, and a red beanie. I notice some of his friends from the football team and popular crowd standing behind him. I sigh and close my eyes for a second, and I thought that I wasn't going to have to deal with this shit today.

"What do you want Corey?"

"What are you willing to give?" He says suggestively and his stupid friends laugh.

"Nothing to you asshole." Corey stops laughing and looks down at me with malice.

"The fuck you say to me bitch?"

"You heard me." He grabs my by my shirt collar and slams me as hard as he can into the lockers. I whimper in pain and feel a few tears prickle from my green eyes. Damnit, I hate crying in front of people.

"Awe is the poor little baby crying?" Corey and his friends snicker, "why don't you go cry to your mommy? Oh wait, she's dead!" The group bursts into laughter and while they're distracted I run out of the school, more tears streaming down my face. I hate myself for crying, for letting those guys get to me, but my mom is a sensitive subject.

Although I'm sixteen and can legally drive, I don't have a car because I can't afford one, so I walk to and from my foster home. And living in a fairly small town the apartment isn't that far away, but because I'm still crying and I don't want my foster family to see it I decide to do a full circle of the town. A walk that will be somewhere between three and four miles but I'm pretty fit so the walk probably won't bother me that much. While I walk I pull out a picture of my mom, one that I took at our old stable on a pretty June day. A lot of people say I look like her, and I guess I kind of do, but I've always thought that my mother had a beauty that no one could compare to. I mean with her jet black hair that I inherited and her grey eyes that were really more of a liquid silver she was absolutely stunning. I have most of my mothers features, and the ones that aren't her I guess I got from my birth father, a man that I never met, such as my emerald green eyes, like the green you'd see on a cat. That glowing kind of green. Like I said I've never met my actual father, all I Know is he was some foreigner my mom had a one night stand with. Not that that makes me think any lesser of my wonderful mother, if anything it made me wonder why the man never stepped up and took responsibility. The dirty son of a bitch. By the time I've finished ranting I've already made it back to the apartment building and I notice a strange black car out front, weird as it's one of those really fancy cars that rich people ride around in with chauffeurs. I shrug it off and enter the building and climb the two flights of stairs to the apartment I share with my foster parents and three other foster kids. I open the door and step inside.

"I'm here! I yell as I throw my bag off to my right and walk to the living room where another strange sight meets me. Three sets of eyes turn to met me, two familiar and the third a piercing set of green identical to mine.

**Dun dun dun! I wonder who it could possibly be? Please review my work so far, as I said before constructive criticism is the best thing you can do for a writer like me, so please do tell me what you think. Oh and if you couldn't tell Vera is my OC's name, I'm *slightly obsessed with Vera Lynn, a singer from World War Two and so I used her name for my OC :) **

***bigger on the inside **


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: okay, I really am sorry that these chapters are so short, but I have this irrational fear that if I wait too long for updates that no one will notice my fic in the sea of all the others. Any way,I think right now I have 53 views, somewhere around there, so I think I'm off to a pretty great start. Thanks for taking the time out of your day to read my work, it makes me really happy, but you know what make me even happier? If I got more reviews. I feel like I'm harassing you guys for reviews, BUT I GOTTA KNOW IF THIS FIC WILL EVEN BE WORTH FINISHING! **

**I do not own the hetalia characters, blah blah blah, you get it by now lol. **

CHAPTER THREE: TIM'S POV

Haley Jacobson had been a beautiful young woman when I first met her. She was a secretary at the building where America holds his meetings when I met her, but the next year after that fateful night, when America held the next meeting, she had left her job. I guess I should have been more suspicious of someone who knows the secret of us personified nations just leaving, usually when you're in a job like that you don't get out very easily, but I wasn't. But who would have thought she left because she was pregnant. Pregnant with my child. Sitting alone at my table, still clutching Haley's letter in my hand, I can't help but feel angry with myself. I should have never gotten into bed with a mortal women, especially without protection. I mean sure, plenty of nations knock-up women and then just leave them with the child, but I never wanted to do that. But I also can't help but feel terrible. Because of me this young woman had to take care of a child all by herself, and that poor child, probably now around the age of sixteen, was left without a family when her mother died a few years ago. I rub my eyes as all this news is giving me a headache and the. Stare at my phone that lies in front of me on the wood surface of the table. Without really thinking I pick it up and call the only person who can help me figure this all out. The is answered after two rings.

"Hallo, brother! How are you?" The familiar female voice of my sister sings out.

"Bella, how quick can get to my place?" There's a short pause as she thinks.

"In a few minutes, what's wrong Tim?"

"I'll explain when you get here." Is all I say before hanging up.

About ten minutes later Bella barges through the my door and sits down in the chair opposite of me.

"Talk." She demands. I tell her everything. About my one night stand with Haley Jacobson, how she had my child, and how that child, who was named Vera, is now a orphan in the custody of a foster family.

"Oh my god. So she's in a foster home now? That's terrible."

"I know." I reply.

"But wait, that letter is dated to be written about sixteen years ago, the one telling you about Vera and that she's your child, so how do you know this Haley is dead and everything after that?"

"Whoever sent this to me also sent their own letter telling me what happened. They told me everything about Vera and even where she is now and how I could claim her as mine, if I wanted to. However, and this is very strange, there is nothing telling me how Haley even died." Bella shakes her head at the strangeness of the entire situation and just looks utterly confused. She runs a hand through her brown hair before saying anything else.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. What do you think I should do?" I place my head in my hands.

"I think you should at least reach out to this Vera." My head jerks back up in surprise.

"What?"

"I think you should reach out to her, she is your daughter. Maybe give her a choice to come and live with you." I think about it. Surely raising a teenager isn't any worse than raising a country, Which I have done before, and I really don't want Vera (even though we don't know each other) to think I'm just some asshole who walked away from her mother, because that's not what happened.

"Okay."

"Okay what?"

"I'm going to go and claim this girl. And if she chooses to come, bring her to live with me." Bella smiles.

"Good choice, brother."

That conversation at my table in my small house was just a week ago. But for some reason, as I find myself face to face with my daughter, it feels like a lifetime ago.

**Okay, I don't think this chappie turned out as short as I thought it was, that's good. Any way for those of you who don't know, Bella is the human name for Belgium. Please review! As I said earlier I really like this story and plot but if not enough people are telling me that they want it to continue I won't find the inspiration to keep it going! So please do review as it is vital to my process.**


End file.
